Dirt Nap
'Dirt Nap' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 58. Originally aired November 7, 2011. -- This is the Original Episode -- Harmored Car Way to Die #'350' On April 22, 2006, in Hutchinson, KS. Two amateurs attempt to rob an armored car and successfully tie up the guards, but a passer-by calls 911. The police arrive and exchange gunfire with the robbers, one of whom hides in the car. Just as he peeks out of an open door, his partner is hit and falls backward, driving the door shut and breaking the first robber's neck. Alt names - Heavily Armed Bush Whacked 3: Waxed Off Way to Die #'915' On November 13, 2005, in Los Angeles, CA. An angry woman goes to a spa run by two Thai women. After enduring her constant complaints, the masseuse and spa owner decide to give her a free bikini wax. One of the waxing strips catches fire and ignites her pubic hair when it is brought too close. The spa workers put out the fire, but the smoke sets off the sprinkler system and drenches everybody in the room. The woman dies from anaphylactic shock caused by aquagenic urticaria (a rare, allergic reaction to water) before she can run out. Alt names - Water-Waxed You've Got Dead Male Way to Die #'294' On October 18, 2009, in Daytona, FL. A vandal rides around a neighborhood and smashes mailboxes with a wooden baseball bat while his girlfriend drives. One previous victim, a retired metalworker, has reinforced his box with a steel post; unable to destroy it, the vandal pounds on it until his bat breaks, sending a splinter into his heart. Alt names - Face Plant Shop 'Till You Drown Way to Die #'634' On February 9, 2004, in Corpus Christi, TX. A woman selling fake designer clothes to a client for high prices is thrown out by her client's husband (who hates his wife's personal shopper friend because his wife keeps spending money on her, and the husband lost most of his money to the current economic downturn). As she leaves, she falls into the couple's swimming pool, gets tangled in its cover, and drowns. Alt names - Drown And Out De-Faced Way to Die #'290' On January 22, 2003, in St. Cloud, MN. A man warms up his recently purchased snowblower by letting it run in his garage while he drinks several beers. The combination of alcohol and carbon monoxide exhaust fumes causes him to become dizzy and fall onto the blades, shredding his face. Alt names - Snow No Ex'd Ex Way to Die #'630' On March 27, 2001, in Sleepy Hollow, NY. A couple on a hayride are stalked by the female's former boyfriend. When he surprises them by popping out dressed as an axe murderer, the current boyfriend knocks him off the cart. He falls to the ground, and the wheels crush his lungs and intestines, causing his death from being run over in half. Alt names - Haunted Prey Ride Colon-Gross-Opy Way to Die #'730' On August 18, 1995, in Denville, NJ. A girl with a very high competitive streak holds various contests with her two male roommates. To prepare for a farting contest, she decides to cheat by squirting a can of whipped cream up her rectum to produce gas. However, the nitrous oxide gas from the can causes quick freezing and immediate necrosis of her intestinal tissue, resulting in swelling. Before She bleed to death, she farts out her blood and dies of hemorrhage. Alt names - Colon Gross Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 5 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths